Hot N Cold
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: For ham.head for winning a little challenge I put in a chapter of my fic Enchanting To Meet You. Inspired by Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. Becker is afraid to let his attraction to Jess win out.


****Written for who was the first to find the TVD reference in a chapter of Enchanting To Meet You**

"_And you over think, always speak cryptically, I should know, that you're no good for me."_

Jess was completely immersed in her work, and didn't even hear the footsteps behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when two hands covered her eyes.

"Dammit Becker, don't _do_ that!" she cried, knowing full and well who it was.

His deep laughter echoed in her ears.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, coming to kneel down next to her.

She glared at him playfully, she wasn't mad, she wasn't sure it was possible to _actually _get mad at Becker.

"So how's Lovely Little Jess today?" he asked.

She smiled at the use of his favorite nickname for her,

"Going bored out of her lovely little mind, it's server upgrade day" she sighed, she'd been running upgrades for Phillip all morning.

"So, I shouldn't distract you then?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

_Damn you Becker and your abilities to render me incoherent, _she thought annoyed…well no not annoyed, exactly.

"Actually, distractions are welcome," she breathed out finally.

"Are they now?" he asked, his lips so close to her ear they were almost touching it.

"Most definitely," she said turning her face toward him, there lips now only inches apart.

Her movement seemed to knock him out of a trance, he jerked back abruptly, rising to his feet, "Well, I would _distract _you, but I have some work of my own to take care of," he said brusquely, hurrying off.

She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, oh how he confused her.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down."_

Jess didn't see Becker again until she was in the locker room, getting her stuff and getting ready to head home. She'd been lost in thought of the days events, mainly thoughts of Becker, and was unaware of his presence until she turned around and ran into him, causing him to drop some files he'd been carrying.

"Sorry!" she cried.

"It's fine, Jess," he said, bending down to gather up the papers.

She quickly knelt down to help him, gathering up the last of the papers, handing them to him, she glanced up their eyes meeting. For the second time that day, she found his nearness overwhelming.

"Jess, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you again today…for acting so weird when we did earlier." he said.

She laughed quietly, "It's fine, Becker, I'm used to _weird_ behavior with you," she made sure her tone was joking, even though she wasn't really.

He laughed too, "Sorry, I don't know what gets into me sometimes…"

"I don't think I've ever heard so many apologies in one conversation as I have this one," she laughed.

A small smile, curled up at the corners of his mouth, causing her to smile back. She loved his smile. Suddenly , he leaned forward and caught her lips with his, it was a quick, gentle kiss, but it left Jess' head spinning.

He pulled back, "I..I shouldn't have done that," he said rising to his feet, "I'm sorry Jess, I have to go, I'll see you later."

Jess stared after him dumbfounded.

"_You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white."_

By the time she got to work the next morning, she'd had enough. She was going to talk to Becker, she was tired of this hot and cold game he was playing with her. Stowing her stuff in her locker, she headed straight to the armory. Becker was there, cleaning the equipment, just as she'd pretty much known he would be.

"You understand that I completely don't understand you, right?" she exclaimed.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Good morning to you too, Jess," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, do not laugh at me!" she ranted.

If possible his eyebrow climbed even farther, his expression growing even more amused.

"I am tired of you treating me like we're in a freaking Katy Perry song!"

"Katy Perry?" he asked, looking confused.

"That's beside the point! Okay, you either want me or you don't. You want to be my friend or you want more. Which the bloody hell is it!"

He rose to his feet and closed the space between them, taking her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply.

"_We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up."_


End file.
